


Library

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tickling, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: How he trusted that man to keep it all in line. How he trusted him with his more vulnerable spots. How he trusted Steve to keep it all to himself.Too much trust for twice a week at the library.(Or, Steve and Tony meet at the library to participate in giggly, secret activities.)





	Library

They’d met at the library, and now, months later, they met at the library twice a week, between classes and homework and meals. Mondays and Thursdays, same time, between the two shelves in the very back that no one ever approached since the university had stopped offering criminology courses. A crime in itself.

Twice a week, between the letters N and O, and it had absolutely nothing to do with school work.

Tony walked through the library slowly that Monday, his wet shoes squeaking over the wooden floor, leaving marks that would show anyone where he’d soon be if they decided to look. There was a light buzz surrounding him, students easing themselves into the new week, but he knew it’d die down once he got deeper into the room. Once he reached the quiet zone.

They would be able to hear his every breath.

He approached the section casually, trying not to let it show that he was entering a whole world as he tucked himself into the narrow space. Barely big enough to fit two people without them having to touch way too much if one of them needed to pass by the other. The perfect place for pretend accidental meetings.

Tony felt rather than saw him approach. He kept his head leveled with the shelf, running his fingertips over titles he’d never read and catching sight of the figure in the corner of his eye. They never talked before it happened. Always wandered into the situation in silence, their actions much grander than words.

A smile tugged at his lips as Steve took his place behind him, breathing down his neck. Smelling of cinnamon and coffee, Tony’s two favorite scents. Tony slid a couple of volumes out of their spots and balanced them in his arms. Then he grabbed two more.

Armed with knowledge, he waited patiently for Steve to wrap his arms around him, his chest pressing against Tony’s back now. Their bodies merging the way they always did. Laced together like a mismatched bow that still managed to look good. To look intentional.

Then, a curl of Steve’s fingers. Then, Tony’s arms pressing down, elbows just shy of reaching the hands due to the books. Then, a sharp intake of breath. Then, repeat.

A dance they’d danced before.

It didn’t take long for Tony to start giggling, gripping the books tightly so to not drop them. Body twisting and yet failing in making Steve stop. A hand over his mouth now, silencing him. Steve laughing in his ear.

“You’re very responsive today,” he mumbled, barely above a whisper. Tony could just picture his smirk, so very pleased. So very smug.

Tony didn’t reply, knowing there was no point. Not with Steve’s palm covering his lips and Steve’s fingers lightly wiggling over his lower belly. Not if he wanted his words to make sense. Not if he wanted this to last longer and have no one hear them.

Steve’s hand moved downward, squeezing at his hip and Tony wished he could scream. Instead, he tried to double over. Tried to escape, but Steve had him pinned real good between his body and the shelf. Tony couldn’t slam into the shelf - it would be much too noticeable if he did - so he had to endure. Had to squirm as good as he could while getting nowhere. Had to keep the books in his arms and allow Steve to tickle him to pieces. How one actually accidental meeting in this exact library when they were both looking for the same lone copy of a book had led them here was beyond him.

“You like that?” Steve asked, playing dirty by nuzzling his face against Tony’s ear, going for his neck whenever Tony tried to fight him off.

Of course Tony liked it. Why else would he be here, on a Monday when he should be doing homework, getting the shit tickled out of him?

Steve wasn’t all innocent either, and while he preferred dishing it out, they’d switched places a few times, purely because Tony liked watching him squirm. Liked the way he threw his head back when he laughed, mouth wide open until Tony would cover it with his hand. Steve claimed he adored the way Tony scrunched up his whole face when he giggled, but he was sure it was nothing compared to how angelic that man looked when he was in Tony’s position.

Yeah, he definitely needed to tickle him again, and that soon.

Steve’s hands stilled then, allowing Tony to breathe and calm down, lest they wanted to make too much noise and have someone find them out. Tony leaned his head back against Steve’s shoulder, books resting on the shelf. Recharging. Preparing for more.

“You want me to continue?” Steve asked, and Tony nodded. He was nowhere near done, and waiting for Thursday to get more would be torturous.

Don’t ask them why only twice a week. That had been their deal, and now they were too scared to change it.

“Better keep your feet still,” Steve said. “I could hear your shoes squeak against the floor a couple of times.”

“Crap.” Tony frowned at said shoes, the autumn rain having betrayed them all. “Wait here.”

Tony untangled himself from Steve’s arms and walked away. He knew that merely walking up to a carpeted area to wipe his shoes would look suspicious, so they had to be apart for a few minutes. A fact Steve wasn’t happy about at all when he returned.

“Trying to escape, huh?” he said, trapping Tony in his embrace easily.

Tony shrugged, a smile already on his lips. “Figured you could catch me.”

Steve squeezed his body. “Is that a challenge?”

“Mm, maybe.”

“You know I don’t like losing.”

Tony smirked at him. “Who said this isn’t a win-win scenario?”

Steve didn’t wait for him to grab the books, but simply started going to town on his ribs just like that, letting Tony double over and laugh into his palm in a much less composed way.

Someone would for sure catch them one of these days. Tony couldn’t deny it was part of the thrill.

“Wait!” he cried into Steve’s hand, feeling too out of control now, but he knew Steve wouldn’t let them make too much noise. How he trusted that man to keep it all in line. How he trusted him with his more vulnerable spots. How he trusted Steve to keep it all to himself.

Too much trust for twice a week at the library.

He couldn’t think of it right now.

Tony twisted his body so that he was facing Steve, a goddamn god even from up close. Steve gave him much needed relief by moving his hands to his lower back instead, a much less sensitive spot that still had Tony giggling. Seeing as keeping his hand on Tony’s mouth now was harder, he did the thing Tony knew he would do. The thing he did every time Tony managed to face him like this during a session.

It was embarrassing how eagerly Tony kissed him back when he pressed their lips together, giggling into it as Steve’s fingers kept scribbling over his skin, even going under Tony’s shirt to get to his bare skin. Shyly and hesitatingly, but Tony never once tried to stop him. Never had. Probably never would.

The library was on fire in the late autumn sun, rays streaming into the windows, revealing every dust particle, but in Tony’s world all he could see, hear, feel, was Steve.

That was when he realized he had it bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
